The Dumping Ground
by elang4
Summary: Pretty much just the same as The Dumping Ground on tv but with the characters replaced with Waterloo Road characters! :) Hope you enjoy! :) Rated T, maybe M for some things so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea that we have The Dumping Ground like it is in the tv show on CBBC but replace the characters with characters from Waterloo Road. :) Mike and Tracy are the care-workers there.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please please please review as it will probably make me update it more often! :) Thanks! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Mike Milligan is the head care-worker at the Dumping Ground. He's well liked and respected by the kids there. He is a loving, caring man but also can be strict if he needs to be.

Tracy Beaker is another care-worker there and the kids can really relate to her as Tracy grew up in the Dumping Ground.

Connor Mulgrew had been in care since the age of 6 and has been in the Dumping Ground the longest. His mum is an alcoholic and always chose booze over her own son. He is 17 now.

Kevin Chalk has been in care since the age of 7 and is currently 17 now just like Connor. Connor and Kevin are best mates. Kevin's mum threw him out when she got married to this man, telling him he was nothing but a waste of space.

Imogen Stewart was put in care when she was 15. She eventually had enough of her mum constantly choosing men over her and left home. She is 17 as well.

The Barrys are a force to be reckoned with. Barry Barry is a bad boy and likes getting into trouble. He's been in and out of foster homes numerous times. However, he does show his softer side when he is with his sisters, Dynasty and Kacey. He would do anything for them. Dynasty may seem outspoken but she has a heart of gold. Kacey is much quieter and is a tomboy. She loves sports, especially football and boxing. Barry is 18, Dynasty is 17 and Kacey is 16.

Jack McAllister was put into care a year ago when he was involved in a car accident which killed both of his parents. He is 16 and keeps himself to himself.

**Not really a chapter, just an overview of the characters. More may be added during the story! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

A slam of the front door was heard through the house.

Connor turned and smirked at Kevin in the living room where they were playing the xbox. "I'm guessing a certain someone's back then!" He chuckled.

Kevin laughed. "Sounds like it! I wonder what it was this time. The longest Barry has ever stayed anywhere is a month. To be honest, I have always wondered why he wants to be fostered without Dynasty and Kacey."

"I don't know why. Maybe because he's 18 and Mike thinks it might be best for him to find somewhere permanent." Connor replied.

"I guess but as much as I don't like Barry, it does seem a bit unfair." Kevin said.

"It's not our problem really Kev." Connor said. He then smirked. "Unless you want Barry to like you because of a certain someone."

Kevin got hold of a cushion and threw it at Connor. "Me and Dynasty are just friends!"

"Yeh yeh, you just keep telling yourselves that!" Connor laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry stormed to his normal room only to find Jack in there. "Get out of my room freak!" He snapped.

Jack looked up. "It's my room now. Mike let me swap." He said quietly.

Barry scowled. "MIKE!" He shouted.

Mike made his way upstairs, sighing, knowing what was coming.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS FREAK HAVE MY ROOM?!" Barry shouted.

"Barry, don't shout. You have been away for a few weeks now and we thought it was working out for you. Jack had the smallest room out of everyone so we let him move." Mike said calmly.

"Oh that's just great!" Barry said sarcastically. "So I get the small room now then?"

"I'm sorry but we weren't sure you were coming back." Mike said.

"Whatever!" Barry snapped and stormed to his new room and slammed the door.

* * *

Dynasty was in Imogen's room and heard the shouting.

Dynasty sighed. "I guess I should go see him..." She said.

Imogen nodded. "Good luck!" She smirked a little. Dynasty laughed and left.

Barry heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" He snapped.

Dynasty went in anyway. "It's me, Baz. What happened this time then?" She asked.

"They threw me out. End of!" Barry said.

"There must have been a reason..."

"I don't know. They just found me too much trouble." Barry said. "I'm used to it! Noone ever wants me and then I come back here and my room has been given to that freak!" He snapped getting angry again.

"Barry, come on, Jack's not that bad. Sure he's a bit quiet but that's understandable considering what happened last year. And Kac really likes him." Dynasty said.

"He's a freak." Barry said stubbornly.

Dynasty sighed and knew she wouldn't get anywhere. "Well I guess I will see you for supper then." She said, going to leave. At the door, she turned round. "Baz?" She said.

"What?" Barry snapped.

"It's good to have you back." She smiled.

A small smile formed on Barry's face for the first time since he had returned back. "It's good to see you too, sis." He smiled.

* * *

Dynasty smiled and left the room, going downstairs. She saw Kacey outside playing football. Kevin had joined her. Dynasty smiled watching her younger sister playing with him. Kevin had been really lovely to them since they came to the Dumping Ground a couple of years ago. Imogen kept teasing that her saying that it was obvious they fancied each other but neither of them had admitted it. Dynasty went outside and sat on the porch step watching them. Mike then came out and sat next to her.

"How's Barry doing?" He asked.

"He's Barry. He's ok. But I think this last one is affecting him much more than he's saying. He's not even saying what happened this time." Dynasty said.

Mike nodded. "It must be hard for him. And for you two." He said, meaning her and Kacey. "I know it may look like we're trying to just take Barry away from you but it's not like that."

Dynasty looked at Mike and smiled. "I know. We both know that you would never stop us seeing him."

Mike smiled at this and looked at Kevin and Kacey playing football. "Come on, let's join in!" He smiled.

"Miiiiike, you know I hate football!" She whined.

Mike chuckled. "Fair enough!" He laughed and got up and ran over to them and started playing. He was trying to tackle Kacey but she was too fast and raced past him and scored a goal.

Dynasty watched and laughed. "Way to go Kac! You show him!" Dynasty cheered, laughing. All three of them turned and looked at her, smiling.

* * *

Connor and Imogen were having some quality time together watching tv in the living room. They had been together for a year. From the first day they met, they knew it was meant to be. It did take them a good year to actually have the courage to do something about it though.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry was just lying on his bed, thinking. He had actually liked his last foster family for a change but he was never going to admit that. He sighed to himself. 'At least he had his sisters.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please please please review as would love to see what you all think! :)**

**Chapter 3**

It was a Saturday morning and Kasey was very quiet. She normally isn't that loud but Dynasty had noticed a change in her. She went to Barry's room to try and get him to help her talk to her.

"Baz, I think something's wrong with Kacey. She's unusually quiet today and is just staying in her room." Dynasty said.

Barry looked up. "Maybe she just wants some peace or isn't feeling well." He replied.

"Please can you come and talk to her with me?" Dynasty asked.

Barry huffed getting up. "Fine!"

* * *

They both went to Kacey's room, who was lying on her bed with her phone.

"Kac? Are you ok? You don't seem yourself today..." Dynasty said.

"I'm fine." Kacey replied.

"You're clearly not. Your sister's worried so just tell us so I can get back to my computer game." Barry said.

"Oh just leave me alone!" Kacey snapped and got up, running past both of them downstairs and into the garden.

* * *

Kacey went and sat in the little shed at the end of the garden just staring at her phone. Not only had her dad contacted her but she was getting nasty texts from an unknown number as well. She opened the most recent one up. **_You're so ugly, no wonder you haven't got any friends! _**She didn't know who would send her those sort of texts. Sure, she didn't have many friends at school but she didn't have any enemies either, as far as she knew. She couldn't tell Dynasty about this as she would just fuss over her and as for Barry, he would get into a fight and she didn't want him getting into trouble. Also, if she told them about the nasty texts, she knew she would have to tell them about her dad as well and she knew they wanted nothing to do with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the shed. It was Mike.

"Hey kiddo, are you ok? Dynasty says you don't seem yourself." He said gently.

"She can just mind her own business then!" She snapped. "I'm fine!"

Mike sighed. "You know you can tell me anything. I can't help if you don't tell me." He said softly, moving to sit next to her.

Suddenly, she burst into tears hiding her head in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok." He said softly, hugging her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Kacey just handed him her phone. "My dad contacted me and I've been getting these nasty texts." She sniffed.

Mike took her phone off her and had a look. He was disgusted by what he saw. "This is unacceptable. We need to tell your school about this."

"No! I don't want everyone knowing! Please!" She pleaded.

"Kacey, we need to stop this and find out who's been sending them." Mike said softly. "I have the duty of care to everyone who lives here. I can't do nothing."

Kacey sniffed but reluctantly nodded. "What about my dad? He wants to see me but Dynasty and Barry hate him..."

"Your dad needs permission to see you because of where he's been." Mike said softly. "It's your choice whether you want to see him though, Kacey. Don't let Dynasty and Barry influence you."

Kacey nodded. "Thanks..." She said quietly. Mike smiled and hugged her. "It's what I'm here for. Do I have your permission to contact the school? You don't have to tell Dynasty and Barry about the nasty texts if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you but it might be a good idea to tell them about your dad." He said before leaving.

* * *

Mike was in his office contemplating how to handle the situation when he heard shouting from upstairs. He ran upstairs to find Kacey crying on the landing and Barry shouting at her.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" He said sternly.

"MY STUPID SISTER THINKS SHE WANTS TO SEE OUR STUPID DAD! WELL I WON'T LET HER!" Barry screamed.

"Barry calm down. It's Kacey's choice whether she sees your dad or not. He would have to do it through us but if Kacey wants to see him, it's her own decision."

"WELL I'LL HATE HER IF SHE DOES AND NEVER TALK TO HER AGAIN!" He screamed and then stormed back to his room, slamming the door.

Dynasty was just standing next to them, not saying anything. Mike looked at her. "Kacey needs your support. She's finding it hard as it is." Mike said gently. Dynasty just nodded and he left them to it.

Meanwhile, Barry was lying on his bed fuming. How dare that man think he could enter their lives again?! He wouldn't let him hurt Kacey like he hurt him. He just wouldn't.

* * *

**Sooooo...what do you think is going on? What is Barry hiding? Will Kacey see her dad? And will Mike put a stop to the nasty texts? Find out in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
